What is it Like to Fly?
by Sorceress Kirara
Summary: Hermione watches *someone* through the dorm window-writes a cute poem too! H/H-who else? please review!~**Chapter 6 Finally Up!!!!!**!future chaps may have R/L too!! And each chap has an original poem!
1. What is it Like to Fly?

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing BUT the poem. I wrote that all myself. Hehehe.  :-)  

And if you just want to read the poem and not the bit of story I put around it, then just read the bold italic. Thx!

It was their 7th and final year for school. Voldermort had been dead for two years now, after Harry killed him in battle. He avenged his parents and was now able to enjoy what he had left of his wizard life. He spent most of his time flying, now one of his only passions. Hermione watched him through the open window of the girls' dorm as he did another spin. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. But she shook her head, getting away from the thought and stared back down at her Muggle Studies homework: write a poem. She thought for a second, looked back up at Harry, attempting a dive, and back down at the blank parchment. She began to write.

**_What is it like to fly?_**

**_To leave your troubles on the ground,_**

**_While you sail into a blissful lie,_**

**_In a sea of desires, there you drown._**

**_Not having to face the reality of stress,_**

**_Or the anxieties life holds,_**

**_That's piled into one big mess,_**

**_And upon my back unfolds._**

'Hmm. That's pretty good' she thought and continued.

**_Fears that envelope the mind,_**

**_Have always haunted me,_**

**_But there in the heavens you are blind,_**

**_Leaving only dreams for you to see._**

**_So what is it like to just fly out there?_**

**_Without a care in the world,_**

**_Never having to shed a tear,_**

**_About a brokenhearted girl._**

'I can't believe I'm writing this. Oh I hope he never gets a hold of this.'

**_You probably don't know who she is,_**

**_And if you do, she's nothing to you,_**

"Uh…I need something…" she said to herself.

"How about something about being studious and a bookworm?" Lavender asked, who had been silently reading over her shoulder. Hermione looked up, surprised. Lavender just smiled. "It's a lot easier to describe someone when it's not yourself."

Hermione gave a weak grin as her face flushed red. She lowered her head to cover the crimson and to continue the poem.

**_Just some girl who's too studious,_**

**_A bookworm narrating the news._**

**_But every time you climb higher,_**

**_You stretch what is left of her heart,_**

**_And eventually the ends will tire,_**

**_Leaving the pieces to fall apart._**

"Aww-that's sad. Make a happy ending! Like he saves you or something!" Lavender said, still leaning over Hermione's shoulder. She thought for a few moments then continued. 

**_Now there are two roads you can take,_**

**_The first is sorrowful though,_**

**_Leave her be as her heart breaks_**

**_And the crushed pieces line the snow_**

"I said happy!"

"I'm getting to it, Lavender…"

**_Or you could be her angel_**

**_And take her up to the sky,_**

**_And show her all that's beautiful,_**

**_So her life won't pass her by_**

****

"Now all you need in a couplet for a closing line…"

**_So this is why I ask you_**

**_What is it like to fly?_**

****

****

Lavender smiled. "Aww…that was beautiful.  I'm glad it works out between you and Harry."

Hermione looked up, the scarlet taking over her face again. "H…how did you know it was H…Harry?"

"Well, every time you put down your quill just for a second you start staring at him. Actually it was just a guess, but by the way you're blushing, I can tell it's true."

"You won't tell him, will you?" she said, looking back down at her work.

"If that's what you want…" she frowned, "but eventually he'll find out…" she muttered to herself, leaving the room. Hermione stayed in the room, though, her eyes following the scarlet robes going back and forth in the sky. The snow started as he rose higher into the sky.

A/n: should I 

a) Leave it there with the poem and that's it. 

b) Or make another chap so all you h/h fans can be happy!!!!

Review-thx!


	2. Roses are red

Wow…didn't think I would get that many reviews. Thx is at the bottom! And as you requested here is A!! Just kidding…b so all my fellow h/h fans can be happy! Yea!

It was cold that night in the Gryffindor tower. The snow had started to fall about 4 hours ago. Ron woke up, shivering from the cold. One of his blankets had fallen to the ground, causing his chills. Once he put it around him, he didn't feel like going back to sleep. Something was playing and replaying in his mind from dinner. He tried to recollect it, as he lied back onto the sheets.

*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*

The four of them sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Ron next Harry, who sat across from Hermione and next to her, was Lavender. There was a small gap in their conversation so Lavender thought it was a perfect time to change the subject.

"So, Hermione, write any new poems lately?" She asked, her grin widening. Ron and Harry looked at her, confused. 

"When did you start writing poetry?" Harry asked.

"I…I don't w-"

"Yes you do!" Lavender cut in. "Ever since you started watching H-"

Hermione quickly covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. "What are you talking about Lavender?" Hermione said as calmly as possible, through her gritted teeth. She turned around, so her back faced the boys and Lavender turned with her.

"What are you doing??" Hermione whispered loudly.

Lavender ripped off her hand and whispered back, "This is for your own good. Now tell him the poem or I'll scream it during Potions using your names! I'm sure Malfoy will be able to get it faster than me!"

Hermione stared wide-eyed at her. She knew she would do it. Lavender was always true to her word. "Ok…ok…I'll do it" 

The two girls turned back to Harry and Ron, who were still a bit confused. Hermione cleared her throat as the heat rose to her cheeks. "Um…" She gave a quick glance to Lavender who gave her an impatient glare. Hermione took a deep breath and recited quickly:   
"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Malfoy's a git

And Jackie Chan does Kung Fu!"

She closed her eyes and turned to Lavender, whose her mouth hanging open. 

"Well, Lavender, you didn't tell me _which_ poem to recite, now did you?"  Hermione said, the evil grin now on her lips.

"That's not fair…you cheated!" she pouted crossing her arms.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked, scratching his head. 

Ron nodded in agreement, "Yea, I got the Malfoy's a git part, but the rest is not connecting." 

Hermione just smiled, "Not at all…I'm just going to go back to the common room now to finish up my studies." She got up and started walking back to the tower, but not before flashing another mischievous grin at Lavender. Disgusted, Lavender shook her head again and got up to follow her. Upon reaching her, Lavender gave her a whack on the arm and shouted something at her, but it was lost to the rest of the voices in the Great Hall. 

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "I have absolutely no clue."

*-*-*-*-*-*AND BACK TO THE PRESENT*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ron felt as if there was something Hermione wasn't telling them. 'And when someone makes up that corny of a poem- it must be pretty important' he thought. The coldness was returning so he pulled the blanket tighter around his body. 'I bet it has something to do with Harry…' Lavender had told him that afternoon how she thought that Harry and Hermione would make the cutest couple. Ron chose to look over at that point, not wanting to get involved in one of her gossip groups. But as he thought of it now, he was starting to see what she meant. 'I hope I'm not getting drawn into one of those girly gossip things. The last thing I want is to know who's dating who.' He shuttered, not sure if it was from the thought, or the increasing cold.

Suddenly he heard something from Harry's bed; some type of murmuring. He leaned closer to get a better listen…

A/n: Yes that is a bit short -sorry- but I got to stop it there. Kinda a cliffy…but don't worry- chapter 3 will probably be up by later tonight or if not then tomorrow! I know this thing is under poetry and there was barely any in this chapter unless you include the Roses are Red thing but chapter 3 will have some. And of course- it WILL be h/h—forever!!

Please review so I know whether to 

a) make Pickachu drop by kill all…*grabs flamethrower preparing to burn choice A*…or…

b) continue with the beauty that is and will forever be h/h….*nods*

See aren't my multiple choice a lot easier than those mean old teachers?

__________________________________________________

thx to everyone who reviewed and to those who are about to review….

Hermione2003Potter~I have no clue how I thought that up. I was trying to write my other story and I felt in a poetic mood sooooo…..I  wrote this. The class was just so boring and there was nothing to do…I would do something where Harry finds it but like you said, it had been done a lot. I even did something like that in my other story.

Child of the King-~yep that's my job- making people happy (or at least h/h peoples)

Centra-gal86~I would never give up on a fic!! Unless of course my computer blows up but that wont happen anytime soon…I hope

Morgan Riordan~*gasp* Hermione and Ron? Never!! It will always be Harry and Hermione forever!

Mione Potter~ Fluffiness is soon to come!!!

Hyperwitch~ Yes- that's what I'm here for making all h/h shippers around the world happy-like I'm sure JK will once the next book comes out! Wow- I'm really glad that you liked the poem.  I'm glad that I can make at least some people happy in the world with all the stuffs going on…I don't write that many poems but when I do they usually are pretty good. Thx for the encouragement!

And thx to everyone else too! 

Extra thx to my history teacher for showing us the boring movie Spartikis so I could have time to write! I hope that before you have your nervous breakdown you will be able to show more movies! 


	3. Expectations

Sorry about the delay-I knew I forgot to do something last night…and then today I had to do some homework stuffs…

Wow again...thx for all the reviews. They are what's keeping me going! Without them -I would have been overtaken by the ghetto people that I am surrounded by in my Las Vegas high school. A word of advice: never move away from your best friends to a Las Vegas High School in your sophomore year. And now on with chapter 3 and the wrath of Pikachu…just kidding.

Suddenly he heard something from Harry's bed; some type of murmuring. He leaned closer to get a better listen…

"Hermione…wait…no…please I have to tell you something…please listen. Thank you." Harry murmured softly. Ron leaned so close that he was practically at Harry's side. Harry flipped around in his bed so Ron jumped back a bit. 

"Hermione…

****

****

They expect me to fall in love, 

**_With some admiring fan,_**

**_The one with the longest hair,_**

**_The one with the darkest tan,_**

**_They expect me to only have eyes,_**

**_And not a heart of my own,_**

**_To see the physical beauty,_**

**_And only that alone."_**

****

****

Harry flipped over to his other side and stayed silent for a few seconds. For a second Ron thought he had woke him up but then the sound of Harry's voice came to Ron again,

**_"I know this may surprise them_**

**_But I have chosen another,_**

**_In my eyes she is wonderful_**

**_A new beauty I have discovered_**

**_She may be extra smart_**

**_And have her hair a chestnut brown_**

**_But she is nothing like those fans_**

**_Who would rather wear me as a crown"_**

****

Ron's jaw dropped. 'It can't be…can it? Was Lavender right? Is it really Hermione?'

****

**_"But that is why I love her_**

**_I don't care if others can't see_**

**_But we were meant to be together,_**

**_Me and my Mione."_**

****

'It is…its bloody Hermione…' Ron thought. Suddenly Harry flipped over again, his eyes squeezed shut.

"No, no please, Hermione. Don't leave, please. I love you. I will always l-No, Hermione-why do you have to leave me? I still love you and I always will. I am sorry. Good bye, good bye, my Mione."

Ron could see tears seeping through his closed eyelids. His blanket was thrown onto the floor and he clutched his pillow with all his might. He suddenly opened his eyes, which darted this way and that, as if checking to see that he was back in reality. His eyes soon found their way to a blurred Ron. He reached for his glasses but the tears still left the image distorted.

"Ron?"

"Hey Harry…" Ron said, hesitantly.

"What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. You were sleep talking."

Harry stayed silent for a second trying to recollect his entire dream. He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head and the memories and the tears came flashing back.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded, gathering up his blanket from the ground. "Yea…yea…just a bit cold. Hey Ron?"

"Yea, Harry?"

"Do me a favor. Don't tell her. I…I just don't want to face the rejection."

Ron sadly nodded as Harry fell back into his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Ron, though, stayed up for a few minutes just to see if he was ok. Seeing no change, he fell back into his own bed sighing. 

' Lavender was right they would make a good couple. But the only thing is, Harry likes Hermione, but does she like him? If only I knew…'

Meanwhile…Hermione stayed by the open window, she hadn't gotten any sleep, her mind was too boggled with thoughts. 'Why did I stop myself? Why couldn't I tell him?' She sighed inwardly, 'oh yes, rejection. Any girls worse fear. I can imagine it now. –Sorry Hermione but I don't love you the same way. You're a great friend and all but, come on-I'm _the_ Harry Potter- You cant expect me love _you_.—' She sighed again and looked back out the window, down at the snow covered ground. A glaze of tears covered her eyes. She blinked letting them run freely down her face. She could almost see her heart on the snowy path, being picked at by the green-eyed ravens. (a/n: a metaphor for Harry...)

Sorry about all the angst but I was in an angst-y mood. In my history class we were reassigned seats and I have to sit by this scary ghetto guy (aren't they all?) Next chapter will be up by tomorrow and if not then Tuesday. Again, sorry about the delay and the shortness of the chap but this poem was a bit harder to write.

So about chapter 4(probably only gonna be 4 to 6 chaps…)**__**

****

a) Have Britney Spears drop by and have Harry fall for her *gets Pikachu ready for the thunder attack*

b) Continue with what all geniuses call the perfect pair: h/hr!

 Review-thx!

________________________________________________________________

Hermione2003Potter~I watch Pokemon sometimes…but I don't think I'm as into it as you are…but its still a good show…mainly because of the cuteness of some of the pokemons!

Smart1hermione~you GUESS its ok. What so you mean by GUESS, Tessa? I know you like the h/hr…you just don't want to admit it!

Ash~A may not be that good of an option even though the Pikachu killing spree may be kinda funny.

Aquarian Angel~ My friend disagrees with the H/hr thing too, but she doesn't think it should be R/hr either-she believes in H/T(Harry/Tessa) which we all know will never happen yet she somehow convinced me to make a story about it. But luckily I changed the ending so it is now officially H/hr!-haha!

Justalittlebitsarcastic~ Yes- I will turn you around- You will be H/hr and never turn back!!! 

Romulus lupin~ yes- I did write the poem when I was bored. That's when I get my good ideas because my brain is all clear and there is nothing else on my mind…When I'm not bored my poems sound a bit forced so you may not want to see them. I think you were the only one that guessed that Harry was doing a poem! Good predicting skills!

Mor~ thx for the confidence. No matter what-as long as you have confidence you can do anything!

And thx to everyone else who review too!! Its getting late and I got to get some sleep! (- -)zzZZ


	4. It's Too Late

I am SO sorry this is late. This poem and chapter were a bit harder to do. Plus, when I finally got it done- my computer died. It just kept freezing and wouldn't start up…and then when it finally did-I could connect to the internet. So that pretty much stunk. Sorry again for such a delay. Also, the teachers are cramming us with extra homework for before the holidays so that also added to the wait.  But, we should all try to be happy since I finally updated so- On with the show!!!!

"Hey, Mione, wake up!!" someone shouted.

She weakly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in the common room; a book had fallen to the ground beside her. Remembering what had happened last night, she recalled going to the common room to read since she couldn't sleep. Now it was morning and three people stood around her. 

Her eyes moved from Lavender to Ron to-

"Ahhh!!!!" she screamed.

Everyone turned to Harry, who looked as shock as them. "What- I didn't do anything! I just smiled." 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Lavender asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea…yea I'm okay," she panted, "Just remembered a bad dream I had."

"About Harry?" she questioned, looking over at him. He had an 'I didn't do anything' expression on his face.

"What? W-why do you say that?" Hermione stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"Well, when you saw him, you screamed and I don't think you do that daily, do you?"

Hermione managed a weak smile. "No, no of course not. He just surprised me. I…I had thought I was in the girls' dorm."

"You didn't scream at me…" Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

"So…Lets get some breakfast!" Hermione announced quickly, heading towards the portrait door.

"In your pajamas?" Lavender asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uh…I'll go change…" she said, blushing, as she turned back towards the stairs.

"I'll come with." Lavender said, following her up the stairs, determined to get some answers. The boys headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

*            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

The two girls walked into the 7th year dorm room as the others walked out for breakfast. Seeing no one else there, Lavender thought it would be the best time to ask.

"So…" she began, taking a seat on one of the beds.

"So what?" Hermione replied, trying to untangle her hair.

"Harry was in your nightmare." She stated.

"Who said Harry was in my nightmare?" She asked quickly.

"You did. You screamed when you saw him and then said it was just a nightmare, meaning that it was him."

She sighed. "Alright. Alright. It _was_ him. I just couldn't say that with everyone, including him, there."

"Tell me about it."

"Ok…

************************Hermione's dream(in her POV)***********I meant nightmare********************

I was in a dark room. There were no windows and the only source of light was from this fire in front of me. It was in a big fireplace with two griffins on either end. Suddenly, Harry stepped out of the flame, onto the hard floor. I…I don't think he saw me. He looked at me, but it was like he was looking past me. Then I felt something, like a brush of air on my side. I turned and saw Cho…she was walking towards him. That was what Harry was staring at; not me. I was like a ghost that couldn't be seen. Just an onlooker to whatever event took place. I suddenly have the urge to voice my feelings; to scream out to him 'I love you!' but as I try to speak…nothing happens. Even if something did come out I doubt he would hear me…or if he did…if he would care.  But then I something starts to control me…and I say this poem…said more like a chant though. It's like a narrative to what's happening. It went like this

She has your heart 

**_In her hand_**

**_She tears it part_**

**_You don't understand_**

**_She raises her wand_**

**_Mutters a spell_**

**_I want you to despond_**

**_Run away from this hell_**

**_I try to warn you_**

**_But it's too late_**

**_I wanted to save you _**

**_From this horrible fate_**

**_But you are oblivious_**

**_For she owns your mind_**

**_She pulls you into a kiss_**

**_Into a feeling divine_**

**_My heart rips _**

**_As you react_**

**_You lean towards her lips_**

**_You don't push her back_**

**_I scream out your name_**

**_Scream out my love_**

**_She is to blame_**

**_For your unwanted love_**

**_But it's too late_**

**_My efforts don't prevail_**

**_At the alter you wait_**

**_As she adjusts her veil_**

**_I try one last time_**

**_To change this fate_**

**_But with this last rhyme_**

**_I know it's too late._**

****

            Then, when I finish the last line, he turns around and looks at me. His eyes are wide and he looks scared. He mouths 'help me' right before Cho grabs him and starts kissing him again. Then when they pull apart, he looks at me and…and its not him. Its like he morphed into a raven and he suddenly flies up ready to attack me and…and…that when you guys got me up.  

****

************************End of Hermione's nightmare*****************************************************

"Wow" Lavender said, after finding the words.

"I know."

"You should tell him. If you don't you'll probably continue having dreams like this."

Hermione shook her head. "No. No. I can't. I…I have other things in life to deal with other than that like…like studies, like careers, like…like"

"Like Harry."

"Lavender-I can deal with this on my own!" She said harshly.

"Your way of dealing with it is not dealing with it at all!" Lavender shouted back.

"Well it's better than getting you involved and doing some…some stupid matchmaking scheme!"

 "Matchmaking scheme you say?" Lavender said, trying to act shocked. "Why, of all people, would you think I would do something as criminal as matchmaking?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just don't get involved, Lav, ok?"

Lavender smiled. "Why of course not. **_I_** wouldn't do anything to set up you up…"

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *           

Ron and Harry sat in the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor table, eating their toast. Lavender and Hermione still and not come back yet. 

Ron cleared his throat. "Hey, Harry…"

"Yea?" Harry looked up from his untouched toast.

"You should really tell her."

"Tell who what?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Tell Hermione that you…have feeling for her. "Ron said, trying to find the right words.

"I can't do that! You saw what happened this morning! She took one look at me and screamed."

"What have you go to lose?"

"Friendship" he simply stated. The conversation ended as the two girls came  into the Great Hall, each taking a seat.

Well that's the end of Chapter 4. I guess I'm turning this into a matchmakers story. Hope that's ok. I know its been used a few times but I think mine is the only that's going to have poetry. And yes it will probably turn to be R/L in the end too(as well as H/hr-duh!) Because of evil school and evil teachers the next chap may be delayed. If I don't get it up by tomorrow it will be up by Dec. 5 (all my project are due on the 4). I hope that's ok. 

And a serious question: *gasp*

Do you want it to be 

a) long- like just keep going- I have a couple of ideas like a ball and more match making probably resulting in some R/L. And of course a poem per chapter.

b) Or…short. Like end it within the next few chaps- probably at most reaching 7. Probably will sound a bit forced so I'm rooting for A.

Thx and please review. I got my email up now so u can email me suggestions too. Just look at my profile page. Thx! And muchos besitos!! ( I love that word….*besitos*) 

_____________________________________________________________________________

And reviewer thx because you guys are great!! 

Thefly~ So true. Life is just way too complicated. I love that song too…Any Avril fans out there?

Crazyone16~ *laughs* Yep Draco and Britney forever…

Samenia~ And then after Britney breaks up with Draco she can get with Pikachu who soon after kills her. Perfect!

Usha88~ U don't now the horrors of a ghetto guy in Vegas… I don't think anyone believes me though. Is it that unbelievable? 

Hopedreamer~ I'm glad you weren't disappointed. I don't think Fed and George are gonna appear. Perhaps but I wouldn't count on it. Sorry that I hate Spartacus but when you're watching a movie with about 30 ghetto people, its hard to concentrate on what's happening. Plus when ever a "fluffy" part comes my teachers fast forwards though it while mimicking a girl saying "I love you" and then mimicking the guy and saying "I love you too" And it goes on like that. I'm watching the version with the Spartacus having this freaky dimple on his chin…

Friendly-mione~ Yep, I wrote all the poetry. I'm glad u like it!

Alicia~ I'm not sure how long. I'm guessing 6 chaps…but I find out from the reviews…

Smart1hermione~ Hi Tessa. So how are you liking the H/hr-ness that is soon to come? I hope that you will soon realize the beauty of Harry and Hermione. 

Aquarian Angel~ Yes, of course I'm continuing- cant end it here. Pikachu is a good way to make people support H/hr…I should try that on Tessa…hehehe.

Hermione2003Potter~I don't know what I was thinking when I came up with A. I was just bored and that was the first thing that popped into my mind. I love it when people destroy Britney Spears. If any fans of her are reading this…uh…sorry but its just y own opinion.

 Centra-gal86~ Britney is incredibly bad AND scrary. Thank you for mentioning that.

And thx to everyone else who reviewed!!!!!!!!!

H/Hr FOREVER!! 


	5. Disgrace

Thx for all the reviews!! I think I'm going to go with A but because matchmaking may seem a bit…I don't know…I can't think of a good word- I'm probably going to do matchmaking at the beginning but it turns out to be a failure so they both give up and then the two oblivious lovebirds get together. Hope that's all right…Oh yea- and this chapter actually has some L/J in it…you'll see. And it also contains some revenge…but never mind that. On with Chapter 5 and choice A!!

            Lavender hated it when everything was so quiet. Sharing a dorm with Partiva had gotten her into the habit of always hearing someone blabber. But today at the Gryffindor table, the silence was killing her. Yes, there were the other Gryffindors talking, but she wanted it to be her friends. 

"So…uh…what's after breakfast?" she began, hoping some conversation would follow.

"Lunch?" Ron questioned, as if it was a riddle.

She shook her head. "I meant class-wise…Hermione, do you know?"

She looked up, startled. "Oh, I believe it's Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid."

"Remember last year when Hagrid wasn't there?" Lavender said.

"Oh yea! He had gone on the honeymoon or something with Madame Maxime…" Ron recollected. Harry still had yet to speak; it was getting on Lavender's nerves.

"Hey Harry, remember the substitute?" she asked, through a giggle.

He looked up, with a look of exaggerated fear on his face. "Don't even talk about _her_."

"You mean 'Professa Tessa'?" Ron teased.

"I swear she must have been obsessed with me or something…"

"All those autographs…" Lavender laughed.

"First it was books, then it was papers, then her arms, and her face…" He said shaking his head. "And then once when I went up to her desk to get a quill, she had her desk drawer opened and…and inside was all me. There was a clay figurine, a cardboard cut out, posters, photos- _everything_!"

"And she kept giving me these death glares. It was scary." Hermione said, speaking for the second time. "She looked…jealous or something…"

"She was worse than Ginny, Colin, Dennis, and Lockhart- combined!" Ron joked.

            The food and plates suddenly disappeared, ending breakfast. It was time for the four of them to go to their first class, which they had together. They got up and left towards Hagrid's hut. (A/n: and Cutiecrookshanks knew her revenge was complete)

            *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

Hagrid was leading everyone outside into the cold winter air as the four of the arrived. The class stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

"Alrigh'. Now terday we're gonna look at the Cagouse. (A/n: don't ask- It came off the top of my head) Now this here creature feeds on the roots of trees. Of course with all the snow on the ground, it'll be pretty hard fer this little feller to go digging. So, we're gonna help 'im out and get 'im some roots. Now here's how ya do it…"

            As Hagrid was demonstrating, Ron leaned over to Lavender. "Hey…I think your right."

She stayed silent for a few seconds then said, "about what?"

"About how Harry and Hernione should be together…"

"Oh yea…" she remembered. "So- wanna help?"

"Help? What? What do you mean?"

"Matchmaking, silly!"

"Isn't that a bit…immature for our age?" Ron asked, for once sounding like a 17 year old.

"Ron, you know they're not gonna get together on their own. They're so stubborn, one would have to be on their deathbed for the other to admit it."

"That can be arranged…" Ron said grinning evilly. Ever since Voldemort's permanent death, most wizard families, including the Weasleys, felt more relaxed, and were able to make some light jokes.

"We're not going to kill them, Ron! " Lavender said, a bit too loud, causing some heads to turns. She smiled innocently, and the students put their attention back to Hagrid's lecture.

"But shouldn't we just let them get together on their own?" Ron sighed.

"But matchmaking will be so fun! Please?" 

Ron thought for a second. "Well...you know how Christmas is in 2 weeks? Well, we'll give them 'til then to get their feelings out. And if they don't do it by then…_then_ we can do matchmaking-ok?"

Lavender grinned, "Yea!" Ron sighed though, hoping that they would get together on their own.

            By the time they had finished their conversation, Hagid was on the ending portion of his instructions. "Now only go about 10 meters in 'cause you don't wanna get lost o' hurt o' somethin'. Now break up into groups o' four and head on out!" 

            As usual, Lavender, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were grouped together. They headed out towards the forest and stopped at a tree about 7 meters in. The tree was tall and wide- just the right characteristics for the best roots. Harry grabbed a shovel and began to dig up the layers of snow. Hermione stood next to him, directing every action.

"Ok, a bit more to the left. No, no the other left. Yes, good." 

            Harry sighed and continued the dig. Ron and Lavender stood on the sidelines, waiting until Harry got tired to replace him. Lavender was growing more bored by the second. Her eyes drifted to the bark of the tree. It looked as if something had been carved there. She stepped closer and saw they were initials with little hearts around them.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked. The others hadn't heard with the shoveling of the snow. 

"I got it!" she said again, her smile growing wider.

"Got what?" Ron said, impatiently.

"Ron, can you do one little thing for me?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not matchmaking already?"

She frowned. "But it will be so simple, and fast, and easy, and then this one will be the last one 'til Christmas and it would be so nice of you and please?" she asked incredibly fast.

            He wrinkled his nose in disgust, causing her to frown again as well as a more exaggerated puppy dog look. "Ok…what is it?" he sighed. Lavender always had that type of effect on people. She smiled and whispered something into his ear, her eyes darting back and forth, making sure that the victims weren't watching. Ron nodded in agreement, although inside he was having second thoughts. He walked up to the tree and picked up a broken quill that had been discarded onto the ground. Using the sharper edge, he began to carve in some lettering.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. He jumped and gave an innocent smile.

"What?"

"What are you doing to the tree?" she asked suspiciously. Harry had stopped shoveling, and now stood by Hermione, trying to get a closer look at the tree.

"Nothing…nothing at all…" Ron said all to quickly.

"Then what's with the quill? Are you carving something?" Harry asked, stepping closer. Ron shook his head violently and stepped in front of his unfinished work. "Let me see…" said Harry, pushing him to a side to get a glimpse. On the bark, sloppily carved was 'H+'. 

"Ron who are you trying to set me up with??" Both Hermione and Harry yelled at the same time, forgetting they had the same first initial.  

"I'm not setting you up with anyone! I'm just…just…" he tried to think of something clever to say. "Just writing a palindrome."

"What is a palindrome?" Harry asked, growing impatient.

Hermione smiled; glad that her intelligence could come in handy. "A palindrome is a word or phrase that is the same backwards and forwards, for example, racecar. So in this case, it would be H+…" she trailed off knowing she shouldn't have said that. Her eyes met with Lavender's, who was smiling evilly. Harry didn't notice though, since he was currently giving the same death glare to Ron. Before anyone of them could do anything, Hagrid walked by.

"Hey ya, 'Arry! We're gonna be headin' back to the hut soon to feed them little creatures so gather all yer roots and head on out, ok?"

Harry smiled politely and bent down to gather the few roots they had retrieved. His friends knelt down on the snow to help. Hagrid nodded kindly and went on his way to inform the other groups that it was time to leave. Before Harry or Hermione was able to voice their anger, they heard the shrill shriek of Lavender.

"Oh my gosh!!" she pointed to the tree trunk.

"What now?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes. He hoped it wasn't another matchmaking scheme.

"Look!" she shrieked again. The four of them leaned closer. On the tree was another set of initials: 'L+J'. 

"Ron, when did you carve that? You know I don't like Justin…" Lavender asked.

"I didn't do it! It looks old…like 75's or something…"

"Could it possibly be…" Harry trailed off.

"Look, there's something written underneath." Hermione pointed out. She read it out loud.

"I should be saying this to your face, 

**_Instead of writing it here,_**

**_To Gryffindor I am a disgrace,_**

**_I can't even face my fear._**

**_I try to tell you everyday,_**

**_But something holds me back,_**

**_Those three words I just can't say,_**

**_Courage is what I lack._**

**_But what I carve upon this tree,_**

**_Will show you I am true,_**

**_I will prove that it is meant to be,_**

**_Lily Evans, I love you._**

James

1977"

"It…it's my mum and dad…I can't believe it…" Harry said, awestruck.

Ron laughed. "Hey I guess that's where you got your talent from, Harry!"

"What? What talent? Poetry?" Hermione asked, looking back and forth from Harry and Ron.

Harry shook his head. "No. I have no clue what he is talking about."  And with that he got up, grabbed the roots, and headed back towards Hagrid's hut. Ron sighed and got up too, realizing he had made Harry even angrier. Lavender shrugged with an apologetic look on her face and followed the two boys. Hermione was about to get up as well, when she noticed something else written on the tree. It looked older than the other carvings. She knelt down on the cold snow and looked at it with amazement…

I am so sorry I have to end it there, but I'm trying to do only one poem per chapter. It's kinda a cliffy, not a real exciting one, but still a cliffy. As you can see, that's probably going to be the end of the matchmaking scenes and back to Harry and Hermione figuring it out for themselves. I especially hope Tessa enjoyed this chapter, herself being such a memorable character. Oh, and sorry about the lateness, if you want to, feel free to blame my insane Spanish teacher. She's the short psycho one. 

So…should I…

a- continue this fic so it will end with what any Mensa member would call the meaning of life "H/Hr"

b- or…make Tessa end up with Harry. I wonder what she would vote for…

Reviewer thx!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

First, I would especially like to thank my 100th reviewer…Milkyway!!!!! Congratulations- you get…the knowledge of knowing that you were my 100th reviewer.       

Gracieingreek~ I'll try to make it as long as I can…and the ending will be fluffy- I promise!!

Morgan~ I hope this chapter was long enough. Its sometimes harder since I have to fit a poem in and at the same time make sense with the surrounding scenes so I can't add that much.

Fanofbooks.Harry Potter~ Yea I do speak Spanish, although not that much. All we have been doing this year is translating stuff- like green eggs and ham. Oh and how you edit the stuff is you save it under .html or .htm instead of doc. Glad you like the perfect couple-H/Hr!!

Hermione2003Potter~ As you can see, I'm no longer doing the matchmaking, so I hope that makes all the readers happy, and if it doesn't, at least you are!

Racer of Lightening~ Glad you liked the poem. Sadly, I think I'm still going to do R/L _but_ it wont be anything major. Just maybe at the end she gives him a kiss or something…it won't be like a major event. At most only 5 sentences. Hope that's ok. 

Mione Potter~ I agree with you, Cho is evil and both Britney Spears and Christina Agularia are sluts. Unfortunately, I live in the hobble city of sluts. Also, 50 cheerleaders are at my school.

Aquarian Angel~ school seems to be treating everyone rough this time of year…ironic with it be Christmas time and all.

Sirithlothien~  Didn't realize I had that much skill-thx!

SVZ~ Oh that's so nice! Thx!

Friendly-mione~ I'll try to add as much poetry as I can!!

Milkyway~ of course it will have tons of Harry/Hermione in it- Why not?

Draco's princess~ I love Hermione/Harry **ergo** I shall make this story long!

Fanficaholic1377~ See- it is officially no longer a matchmaking fic! Hope you like!

ANGEL_EYES~ Go ahead- show it to your friends!! Glad you liked it- hope they do too!

Smart1Hermione~ why didn't u review?? Well your in this chapter so you better review this time. I reviewed your story like 15 times- and its not even H/Hr…so review!!! 


	6. Visions

A/n: I'm so sorry about the delay for this chapter. I am so saddened by my procrastinating. Please, blame my teachers and their irrational idea that **more** homework will help for the finals, when it only makes us more stressed. Plus this poem was a bit harder than usual since I didn't have any concrete details on Lily. But I'm proud to say I think this is one of my better poems. Anyways, on with chapter 6, and much to Tessa's disappointment—A.

            Hermione knelt down on the cold snow and looked at the carvings in amazement. "Another poem…an older one…" she muttered. She read it quietly to herself.

**_"I see us when I close my eyes,_**

**_Much more than we are now,_**

**_My visions are never known to lie,_**

**_The question is not what, but how?_**

**_We are standing there so heavenly,_**

**_With our fingers intertwined,_**

**_And there is someone else I see_**

**_A child with your hair and eyes of mine_**

**_But when this vision fades away_**

**_And reality grips my heart_**

**_Its is just like a normal day_**

**_Where we drift farther and farther apart_**

**_Yet I still do not understand_**

**_This vision that I see_**

**_Is this a definite future plan?_**

**_Are we really meant to be?_**

**_Or is this just a desire_**

**_That my heart fed to my brain_**

**_A simple ash to a mighty fire_**

**_That will prove no gain?_**

****

Lily

1975"

"That was beautiful…she must have been a diviner…" Hermione said to herself.

"I wonder how she foresaw this, but not…not her death," a voice from behind her said softly.

            She turned around, surprised to see Harry behind her. He looked as if he had calmed down a bit from the previous incident. She turned back to the carving and lightly shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, Harry, but it could be that she was only experienced in the divination dealing with love and romance, not death and loss."

"I thought you said you weren't interested in divination stuff. That's why you left the class in our third year," he said, curiously. 

"Well, in Hogwarts: a History, they have a chapter on the history of divination in Hogwarts, which included a brief look at it." Hermione replied. "Or maybe she could have been  an automatic writer…"

"A what?" Harry questioned.

"Its like a psychic who can predict future events or see past events by deciphering their scribbles. She could have just rewritten it onto this tree…"

"Oh.." he nodded and then noticed she was still on the ground. "Need some help up?" he asked, offering his hand.

Hermione's cheeks grew redder from their already crimson state from the cold. "Sure" And with that he pulled her up to her feet with both hands. They stayed in that position for a few seconds before Harry abruptly let go, realizing their current situation as a light blush reached his cheeks.

"Aww isn't that so cute?" Lavender asked while looking at them from afar.

"Nah, cute would be if they had gotten together last year or the year before. The fact that they are still so bloody oblivious is a bit sad." Ron responded with a sigh.

"Ron!" Lavender exclaimed, giving him a jab in the arm. 

"What!?" 

"We better be going before we're late for our next class. Get Harry and Hermione." 

"Sure" Ron shrugged and went back to the tree.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *   

            The rest of the classes went by quickly, with few important events, including some occasional snores from Ron, a sigh or two from Harry, and a few more feet of parchment from Hermione. Dinner came sooner than expected it seemed as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. As the food appeared, Hermione felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Dumbledore stood behind her, a cheerful smile on his lips. "Hello, Ms. Granger. In your convenience, can you please come to my office? I need to discuss something with you."

Hermione froze, automatically assuming the worse. Was he going to demote her from Head Girl? Had she somehow abused her privileges? She nodded, though, her eyes wide with anxiety. "S…sure, ok."

"Ah and thank you, Ms. Granger. Oh and the password is Milkyway Midnight. Quite delicious, you know." 

            Hermione nodded again and turned back to her friends. Ron had his mouth slightly open in shock, or maybe because Dumbledore had come right when he was about to shove some chicken into his mouth. Lavender has her eyes on her food, praying that she had not contributed to this future discussion. Harry smiled though., "I'm sure he's just going to congratulate you on another one of your accomplishments."

            A light tint of red came to her cheeks . "Thanks." And with that she quickly finished her meal and walked to Dumbledore's office. She had gone there before, in the beginning of the year, when she was given her Head Girl duties and responsibilities as well a congratulation from some of the teachers.

            She stopped in front of the stone gargoyle and said the name of the muggle treat. The stone creature jumped to the side, letting her pass into the depths of his office. Fawkes was flying about, and from his size she could tell he was recently reborn. 

"Thank you for coming," Dumbledore's voice startled her. 

"Oh yes. Um…what did you want to talk about?" she asked, taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk. 

"Your Muggle Studies professor, Nimms I believe, who joined us last year, tells me of your talent with poetry. I've read it myself and I must admit, I haven't seen anything like it since Rudyard Kipling was here." Hermione only nodded as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Your talent is quite extraordinary with all the emotions you use. And I would like to request of you a favor..." She nodded, wondering what her talent could do.

" It is…two weeks I believe until Christmas. And because it is your final year here, we have decided to throw sort of a graduation dance for 7th years…equivalent to a muggles' prom."

"But why now? Not at the end of the year?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Well, the end of the year is usually packed with wizarding finals and exams. Also, the Christmas season is usually more of a happy time. And those who want to go can stay at Hogwarts, while others who don't prefer to go to dance may spend their vacation with their family. But I'll probably arrange for another train to leave the day after Christmas for those who want both."

Hermione nodded, understanding all but what she had to do with it.

"I can see your confusion," Dumbledore smiled. "Well as the muggle phrase goes: 'The more the merrier' so I need something to attract people to this ball.  And perhaps your poetry could be of service. Sort of like a advertisement."

"So just like a Come to the final dance of the year. There will be mistletoe and butterbeer?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, not exactly. Maybe a bit more emotion- like in your fly poem. There can be other things included, other than the dance, to get more emotion into the poem."

"Like what for example?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you could talk about how no two snowflakes look alike, or getting your groove on as muggles put it" he said with another chuckle. "Or perhaps about a flying angel rescuing a burdened girl..." he continued with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Um…when should I have it done by?" she asked, changing the subject.

Dumbledore silently laughed at this. "Well," he began, keeping a calm voice, " Christmas falls on a Friday, so the Friday before then should do."

"Anything else I need to know" she asked before getting up.

He clapped his hands together. "No, I think that's it. But just remember, don't be afraid to reveal your true feelings outside of your poetry."

Hermione nodded while standing up to leave. "Thank you, Professor"

"No, thank you"

            And with that, Hermione left his office and headed towards the Gryffindor Common room to get started on the poem as well as the rest of her homework.

****

A/n: Thx for reading- I promise that the next chapter will be up a lot sooner then this one was.  Probably next week sometime…I hope.  Also, the next chapter will not be the dance. I want to put in some more poems from the characters. Also, Tessa tells me that somewhere in the 4 books it states that Lily was an expert in Charms. I cannot find that, but I will take it into consideration and just pretend that divination was sort of a secret hobby.

Ok. Another chapter- another question (just like in English)

a- Continue with this undying truth of Hermione and Harry together!! Or…

b- Have them go over to Hermione's house to watch Powerpuff girls. 

Oh---I have an announcement as well. I, CutieCrookshanks, have done the impossible. Smart1Hermione made a bet that with me that if I sent her 30 emails in an hour all with pictures she would write a H/Hr…And I won! I'm so happy. Plus the 5th book is due out in 149 more days.

Review thx

____________________________________________________________________

Gryphix~ Wow. I never thought of it that way…I guess this tree could have drawn all the Potters and soon-to-be-Potters to it. Lily, James, Harry, Hermione…maybe even his grandparents! 

GryffindorQueen~ Well Ron and Lavender were involved in the beginning but now that they see that their plan didn't work…they give up and leave it up to Harry and Hermione to get together (which they will!)

Usha88~ I now big cliffys are really annoying…especially when the author doesn't update soon…like me…eh heh…like me…whoops.

TheFly~ they should realize their feelings about…chapter…11? But in the mean time they will just get closer and closer to the truth…with a poem here and there.

Smart1Hermione~ Thx for finally reviewing, what a nice friend you are… So I spelled her name wrong! Give me a break! Only you and someone else noticed and at least he didn't say it sounded like Swiss chocolate! I didn't give you the cardboard head! We made it together and I would look a bit awkward with a Harry Potter head in my room so I let you have it. If I had been an H/Hr shipper then I probably would have drawn little Hermione's in his eyes, but you kept me away from the truth! And the clay figurine was a birthday gift… And thx to you now I have a Harry Potter poster- my dad thinks I'm psycho. Give the Flintstones a break! 

SVZ~ I don't think Harry and Hermione are going to set Ron and Lavender up. I think they're just going to fall in love themselves but its not going to be a big thing like Harry and Hermione. Maybe just a paragraph or two.

Aquarian Angel~ Perhaps when teachers who plan to teach a language are being trained, the trainers make sure they have enough psycho-ness to be a good teacher. Hehehe.

Mione Potter~ I'm glad someone else fears the 50 cheerleaders- I tell you its scary!! And sorry about the bit of a delay…eh heh. 

Huzzahuzza~ thx for every one of your reviews!

Shicko~ Glad you like my writing. Next time I definitely will update sooner… 

And thx to everyone else who reviewed-and those who are about to!!


End file.
